Red ranger DXD
by Sebax
Summary: Traicionado por aquellos que ayudo, Derek Saunders, poseedor de los poderes de los red rangers llega a la dimensión DXD donde encontrara aventuras, amigos, amores entre otras cosas. (OC x Harem), lemon en el futuro.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

**ALDEA NINJA MUGEN TENSHIN. TIERRA 542**

Dolor. Eso es lo que sentía un chico de 17 años de pelo negro largo con ojos rojos y piel blanca. Estaba descalzo con el pecho descubierto y los pantalones jean azules destrozados. Estaba atado con alambre de púas a un poste de madera haciendo que saliera sangre, pero se nota que paso una horrible tortura por las cicatrices en el cuerpo, sobre todo la cicatriz en forma de x en la mejilla izquierda y una que va desde la ceja derecha a parte derecha de la cara. Quien es ese chico se preguntan. Él es Derek Saunders, red ranger y viajero de otra dimensión. A los 10 años encontró un objeto que le cambio su vida para siempre: el Multimorpher, un artefacto con apariencia de reloj que lo podía convertir el cualquiera de los 20 red rangers, no solo eso sino también, sus armas, aliados, vehículos y zords también los podía usar. Llego a una dimensión parecida a la suya para eliminar al monstruo Akumaro Sujigarano que planeaba traer el infierno al mundo. Los miembros del clan ninja Mugen Tenshin le pidieron ayuda para eliminarlo, luego de haberlo eliminado fue nombrado ninja de clase alta por el líder, Shiden. Sin embargo fue traicionado por ellos cuando lo acusaron de asesinar al líder, le quitaron su Multimorpher y lo torturaron con agua helada, fuego, electricidad, golpes, una soga al cuello, latigazos, sal y picaduras y mordeduras de animales venenosos donde le pusieron el antídoto para volverlo a picar. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando ellos solicitaron su ayuda para derrotar a ese monstruo. ¿Y así es como le pagaban? El sintió algo que rara vez ha sentido: odio. Odiaba esos patéticos ninjas por traicionarlo y tortúralo. Odiaba el día que le pidieron ayuda y odiaba que la chica que amo no le haya creído y le aplico la tortura como los otros. Mientras pensaba en el su odio oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a él. Era un ninja vestido de blanco y con una espada es la espalda. Era hayate hijo de Shiden y recién nombrado líder.

Hayate: vaya, vaya, vaya. El guerrero rojo está muy débil.-dijo con burla.

Derek: ya vas a ver que cuando salga de aquí te destrozare con mis propias manos.-dijo furioso.

Hayate: inténtalo o ya no podrás.-dijo burlón.-porque en tres horas serás ejecutado y vine a agradecerte por darme esto.-dijo levantando el brazo izquierdo mostrándole algo en su muñeca.

Derek: mi Multimorpher.-dijo sorprendido.

Hayate: me diste la mejor arma de todas jamás creada y con esto podre derrotar a quien sea.-dijo. Entonces Derek se dio cuenta de algo.

Derek: vos mataste a tu padre.-dijo sin poder creérselo.

Hayate: bingo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Derek: ¿pero por qué?-pregunto.

Hayate: ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Porque mi padre era un hombre estúpido, te dejo entrar a nuestra aldea cuando un gaijin como vos no debería haberlo hecho, te dio un rango de ninja y quiso que fueras su guardaespaldas personal todo por esta cosa. ¡Yo debería haber estado de su lado! Pero te eligió a vos, un gaijin que se cree un ninja.-dijo con furia.

Derek: yo no quise quitarte tu puesto. Además yo lo rechacé.-pero un golpe en la cara lo silencio.

Hayate: ¡cerra la puta boca! Cuando estés muerto, te reunirás con tu estúpida madre en el otro mundo.-dijo y con eso se fue.

Derek: mama, papa, Zordon, Alfa. Perdónenme. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte, los he decepcionado a todos.-dijo llorando.

**3 horas después**

Derek estaba de rodillas en el piso ya que cortaron los alambres y una muchedumbre lo estaba abucheando.

Ayane: Derek Saunders, red ranger, se te acusa de asesinar a Shiden nuestro líder. La sentencia: muerte.-dijo la ninja de pelo purpura.- ¿tenes algo que decir en tu defensa?-pregunto.

Derek: si, deseo confesar.-dijo en un susurro.

Ayane: ¿qué dijiste?-pregunto.

Derek: dije que deseo confesar.-respondió más fuerte.

Ayane: ¿deseas confesar?-pregunto.

Derek: yo los salve.-dijo mirando a la gente.-yo salve esta aldea y a todas su miserables vidas. Debí haber dejado que Akumaro los matara a todos.-dijo con furia.

Ayane: te pregunte si deseas confesar.-dijo.

Derek: si, por supuesto hija bastarda de Raidou.-dijo ofendiéndola.-soy culpable ¿eso queres oír?-pregunto.-soy culpable de ser un ingenuo de haber confiado en un patético ninja que se escondía como una jodida nena.-dijo mirando a hayate.

Kasumi: ¡cállate jodido asesino! ¡Ojala Akumaro te hubiera matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad!-le grito.

Derek: y también soy culpable de haberme enamorado de una puta lameculos como vos. Todo lo que decías era Hayate esto, Hayate lo otro y Hayate aquello.-dijo enojado.- ¿quién puso la cara para que no te convirtieran en una ninja fugitiva cuando fuiste por Raidou? Yo. ¿Quién te saco de la torre de DOATEC en Alemania? Yo. ¿Quién te salvo de Genma cuanto te estuvo a punto de asesinar? Yo. ¿Y quién te ayudo a vencer a Alfa 152 en la Tri Tower? Déjame darte una pista no fue el cobarde de tu hermano.-dijo.

Hayate: suficiente.-dijo interrumpiéndolo.-yo personalmente cortare la cabeza y quemare tu cuerpo.-dijo desenvainando su espada.-prepárate para morir red ranger.-dijo, estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza pero una pequeña esfera apareció de la nada y exploto en una enorme cortina de humo. Mientras todos los ninjas tosían un par de encapuchados se llevaron el cuerpo herido de Derek muy rápido. Cuando se disipo el humo.- ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está!?-pregunto furioso.

Ayane: no lo sé, desapareció.-dijo desorientada.

Hayate: ¡encuéntrenlo!-grito.

Ninjas: ¡si Hayate san!-dijeron a coro.

Kasumi: cuando lo encuentro lo mandare al infierno personalmente.-dijo decidida.

Hayate: lo mismo digo.-dijo.- (no puedo dejarlo vivo, el sabe la verdad. Al menos tengo sus poderes.)-pensó con una sonrisa triunfante mientras veía el Multimorpher.

**LEJOS DE AHÍ**

Las figuras se detenían para recuperar un poco el aliento.

Figura 1: creo que los hemos perdido maestro.-dijo la voz de una chica.

Figura 2: no por mucho tiempo y más con el estado en el que esta.-dijo lo que parecía ser la voz de un hombre mientras cargaba a un herido Derek en su hombro.

Figura 1: ¿Qué hacemos ahora maestro?-pregunto.

Figura 2: por ahora lo mandaremos a otra dimensión donde creo que él será útil.-respondió.

Figura 1: pero maestro, ¿Cómo sabremos si los seres de esa dimensión serán amigables con él? Además no tiene sus poderes.-dijo algo preocupada.

Figura 2: de lo segundo no te preocupes.-dijo poniéndolo con cuidado en el suelo.-porque el tendrá dos poderes que lo ayudaran. Uno está aquí.-dijo poniendo cerca de Derek una cajita negra.

Figura 1: ¿y el otro?-pregunto.

Figura 2: lo tendrá cuando este allá.-respondió.

Figura 1: espero que sea una buena idea.-dijo preocupada.

Figura 2: bien hagámoslo.-dijo y saco entre sus ropas un dispositivo que al presionarlo apareció un vórtice debajo de Derek donde fue absorbido y desapareció.

Figura 1: creo que él será uno de los mejores guerreros.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Figura 2: yo sé que será uno de los mejores.-corrigió.


	2. CAPITULO 1: NUEVA VIDA

**CAPITULO 1: NUEVA VIDA Y NUEVOS ALIADOS**

**OTRA ****DIMENSIÓN**** TIERRA 784**

Derek aún seguía sintiendo dolor, pero estaba acostado boca arriba sobre un pasto suave y verde. Veía el cielo y vio que estaba nublado y que estaba lloviendo. Se llevó la mano al torso y al verla se dio cuenta de que aun sus heridas aun no estaban sanadas y que estaba sangrando.

Derek: rojo. Igual que el color de mi poder. Aún más rojo que el rubio rojizo. Es el color de la sangre, la sangre que tiñe mi mano. Mi sangre. Creo que hasta aquí llegue.-dijo para sí mismo con ganas de dormirse. Giro la cabeza a un lado vio a una persona de aparentemente su edad caminando hacia él. Era una chica con pelo rojo carmesí, ojos verdes azulado, vestía con una clase de uniforme escolar de camisa blanca larga, pollera bordo, corsé negro, una especie de capa negra y zapatos. Pero el detalle más sobresaliente eran sus grandes pechos.-por favor, ayúdame.-dijo con un tono muy débil y con la mano alzada como queriendo alcanzarla pero solo se desmayó.

**Sueño**

Vio imágenes, imágenes aterradoras: la muerte de su madre, su padrastro en coma que lo quería como un padre a manos de su malvado y codicioso hermanastro, la destrucción de Alfa 5 y la Cámara de Poder, la muerte de Zordon para poder salvar su dimensión, la traición de los ninja Mugen Tenshin y las torturas que le hicieron pasar por 2 años. Pero vio a alguien quien no quería ver nunca, un red ranger de aspecto malvado: psycho red.

P red: unite a mi Derek. No lo olvides: ¡yo! ¡Soy! ¡Vos!-dijo con malicia.

**Fin sueño**

Derek: ¡noooooooooooooooo!-despertó gritando pero solo pudo abrir el ojo izquierdo ya que el derecho estaba vendado. Vio asustado para todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que parecía un estudio de una persona importante. Luego se dio cuenta de partes de su cuerpo estaban con vendajes. Se cayó del sofá que estaba acostado.

Voz: parece que estas bien.-dijo con tranquilidad. Derek vio la fuente de la voz y con miedo retrocedió hasta toparse con una pared.

Derek: ¡aléjense de mí! ¡No más! ¡No más!-gritaba frenéticamente cerrando los ojos.

Voz: tranquilo, tranquilo no vine a hacerte daño.-dijo acercándose a Derek, agachándose a su altura y poniéndole una mano en su cabeza. Al darse cuenta de eso Derek vio a la persona mejor y era la misma que lo vio en la lluvia. Al no aguantar más puso su cara en el hombro de la chica y empezó a llorar.-ya está, ya paso todo.-dijo abrazándolo y dándole palmadas en la espalda. El nombre de la chica era Rias Gremory, demonio de clase alta.

**Flashback **

En el estudio había tres personas sentadas y tomando él te. Dos chicas y un chico. La primera era de esbelta figura, pelo negro muy largo atado con una cola de caballo alta, ojos purpura y usaba el mismo uniforme escolar, su nombre Akeno Himejima. La otra era de estatura baja, pelo plateado corto con un hebilla en forma de gato negro, ojos dorados y usaba el mismo uniforme pero si la capa, su nombre Koneko Toujou. El chico tenía pelo rubio corto, ojos grises y usaba un uniforme escolar para varones que era un pantalón y saco negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, su nombre Yutto Kiba.

Kiba: ¿alguien sabe cuánto tardara bucho?-pregunto.

Koneko: no se.-dijo inexpresivamente mientras comía una galletita dulce.

Akeno: dijo que tenía que discutir algunas cosas con Sona.-respondió. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando Rias llevando a Derek con un brazo sobre el hombro.-ara, ara Rias. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-pregunto sorprendida haciendo que los otras dos personas se sorprendieran cuando lo vieron.

Rias: lo encontré afuera tirado en el pasto.-dijo acostándolo en el suelo.-no se quien sea pero parece que lo torturaron. Akeno, revísalo.-ordeno.

Akeno: ok.-dijo, al cabo de un rato.-tiene varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, algunos huesos rotos, quemaduras, laceraciones, cortes por medio de algo muy filoso, parece que a las heridas le pusieron sal, hay señales que lo electrocutaron y que lo picaron animales venenosos. Parece que le administraron un antídoto y lo volvieron a picar.-dijo sorprendida.

Kiba: ¿qué habrá hecho para merecer esta clase de tortura?-pregunto.

Koneko: más importante. ¿Quién es? -pregunto.

Rias: eso lo veremos.-dijo.-además encontré esta caja, estaba cerca de él. No sé qué contiene pero parece que es algo muy importante.-dijo.

Akeno: ¿y por qué no la abrís?-pregunto.

Rias: lo intente pero está muy dura.-dijo mientras trataba de abrirla sin éxito.

Koneko: permítame bucho.-dijo tomando la caja pero para la sorpresa de todos ni siquiera podía abrirla.-es imposible.-dijo dejándola en la mesa.

Rias: olvidemos eso, ahora hay que intentar curarlo.-dijo mientras iba a otra habitación donde saco vendajes, gasas, alcohol para heridas, hijo y aguja entre otras cosas.-primero cortemos sus pantalones.-dijo cortaron lo que quedaban de sus jeans, Akeno que cortar su bóxer pero Rias se lo impidió. Luego de un par de horas después pudieron vendarlo, tenía tantas vendas que parecía una momia.

Kiba: pensé que lo ibas a reencarnar bucho.-dijo.

Rias: esa es su decisión. Pueden volver a casa, yo me quedare a cuidarlo.-dijo.

Todos: si.-dijeron a coro y se fueron. Mientras Rias miraba a Derek y le acariciaba la cara.-

Rias: (¿Quién sos y cómo fue que terminaste así?)-pensó.

**Fin flashback un rato después**

Derek: muchas gracias, debe ser el mejor te que tomado.-dijo y no estaba siendo lameculos era verdad lo que decía, todos los demás estaban ahí con él.

Akeno: ara, ara. Pues de nada.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Rias: bueno, directo al punto. Parece que tenes preguntas ¿cierto?-pregunto sentada en su escritorio.

Derek: pues sí. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo me encontraron?-pregunto dándole otro sorbo a su te.

Rias: pues yo soy Rias Gremory y ellos son mis compañeros, la chica que te sirvió él te llama Akeno Himejima.-dijo.

Akeno: encantada de conocerte.-dijo con una voz algo placentera que a Derek casi le da unos de sus momentos de híper respiración.

Rias: el chico de ahí es Yutto Kiba.-dijo.

Kiba: un gusto.-saludo de una forma amable.

Rias: y la chica que está sentada comiendo dulces es Koneko Toujou.-dijo.

Koneko: hola.-dijo de forma inexpresiva.

Derek: (¿acaso nació sin emociones o qué?)-pensó con una gota en la cabeza.

Rias: y para agregar todos aquí somos demonios.-dijo.

Derek: ¿es broma?-pregunto algo escéptico.

Rias: no.-respondió y de la espalda les salieron alas demoniacas negras lo cual lo sorprendió.-para tu siguiente pregunta estamos en la academia Kuoh en Japón.-respondió.

Derek: ¿una escuela?-pregunto.

Kiba: correcto.-respondió.

Rias: y pues, yo te encontré tirado en el pasto afuera luego de que saliste de un vórtice de luz del cielo.-dijo y eso le hizo Derek un clic: había llegado a otra dimensión.-bueno yo ya respondí tus preguntas. Ahora responde las mías: ¿quién sos y como llegaste aquí?-pregunto. Derek pensó en no responder pero viendo que no tenía otra opción tuvo que hacerlo.

Derek: me llamo Derek Saunders y tal vez no me crean pero vengo de otra dimensión.-respondió.

Akeno: ¿otra dimensión?-pregunto.

Derek: si, hay algunas teorías de que existen universos paralelos donde todos son diferentes pero a la vez iguales y de donde yo vengo cosas como los demonios son muy diferentes.-respondió.

Akeno: ¿diferentes cómo?-pregunto.

Derek: son feos y malvados y quieren destruir o conquistar el mundo.-dijo.

Rias: uh bueno, otra cosa.-dijo y se paró para buscar algo.- ¿sabes algo de esto?-pregunto mostrándole la caja.

Derek: siéndole sincero no lo sé. ¿Qué es?-pregunto tomando la caja.

Rias: estaba con vos cuando la encontré.-respondió.

Koneko: tratamos de abrirla pero no hubo caso.-respondió.

Kiba: quizás solo vos puedas abrirla.-dijo.

Derek: déjenme intentarlo.-dijo y para sorpresa de todos pudo abrir la caja de un intento.-no puede ser.-dijo sorprendido sacando el objeto.

Koneko: ¿un reloj? ¿En serio?-pregunto y todos estaba con caras de "no me lo puedo creer".

Derek: no creo que sea un simple reloj.-dijo.

Akeno: ¿por qué lo decís?-pregunto curiosa.

Derek: déjenme confirmarlo.-dijo parándose, se puso el reloj en la muñeca izquierda donde una luz roja titilaba, Derek apretó un botón y no se esperaban lo que pasara a continuación.

Reloj: ADN confirmado, iniciando poderes.-dijo en una voz robótica y un haz de luz roja ilumino a Derek mientras gritaba. Los demonios se sorprendieron pero pudieron ver como algunas mascaras rojas aparecían en forma transparente sobre su cara, luego de un rato la luz roja se apagó y Derek estaba con las manos sobre las rodillas respirando fuerte.

Akeno: ara, ara. ¿Estás bien?-pregunto.

Derek: si, solo necesito recuperar el aire.-dijo agitado.

Kiba: ¿qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto.

Derek: déjenme demostrárselos.-dijo, apretó un botón de su reloj donde apareció un holograma de un símbolo, giro una parte del reloj donde aparecieron más símbolos, luego apretó el botón y el reloj se convirtió en una luz roja que viajo desde su muñeca hasta su cintura donde tomo forma de una especie de hebilla de cinturón. Saco la hebilla, extendió los brazos frente a él y grito.- ¡morfosis!-y una luz lo envolvió.- ¡tiranosaurio!-grito dentro de la luz. Cuando la luz se extinguió dónde estaba Derek estaba un ser vestido con un traje ajustado de spandex color rojo con unos diamantes blancos en el pecho, botas y guantes blancos que tenían detalles de diamantes rojos, el cinturón era blanco donde la hebilla tenía una decoración de un tiranosaurio, en la parte izquierda del mismo llevaba una especie de arma y por último el casco tenía la forma de un tiranosaurio, con el visor en negro y la parte de la boca tenia forma de labio humano y era de color metálico. Se convirtió en el Red Mighty Dino Ranger, luego empezó a dar golpes y patadas de karate, patadas giratorias y saltos con piruetas-y ¿qué les parece?-dijo con la voz algo distorsionada.

Rias: ¿en qué te convertiste?-pregunto sorprendida.

RMDR: me convertí en power ranger.-respondio.

Koneko: ¿y eso que es?-pregunto.

RMDR: un power ranger en un superhéroe con un traje especial que usa armas para combatir y derrotar monstruos que amenazan a las personas inocentes.-respondio.

Rias: sorprendente.-dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Kiba: wow.-dijo solo eso.

Akeno: ara, ara.-dijo de una forma sensual acercándose detrás de él abrazándolo haciendo que sus pechos presionen contra su espalda.-ese traje te hace ver muuuuuyy bien.-dijo susurrándole a en el oído. Pero el red ranger empezo a respirar muy rápido y puso sus manos en la parte de su nariz.

Rias: Akeno, soltalo lo estás incomodando.-ordeno.

Akeno: aguafiestas.-dijo sonriendo y sacándole la lengua, al cabo de un rato el red ranger se calmó.

Rias: bueno, te creo.-dijo.

RMDR: gracias.-dijo.

Rias: viendo que podes transformarte creo que serás un buen miembro de mi sequito.-dijo sonriendo.

RMDR: ¿de qué está hablando?-pregunto.

Rias: ¿no te gustaría unirte a mi nobleza como demonio?-pregunto.

RMDR: no gracias.-respondio.

Rias: ¿Por qué?-pregunto.

RMDR: porque me gustaría conservar mi humanidad. Además tengo asuntos que atender en un futuro.-respondió.

Rias: no hay forma de convencerte de lo contrario, ¿cierto?-pregunto.

RMDR: me temo que no.-dijo negando con la cabeza.

Rias: bueno en ese caso podes ser un aliado y no tendrás que ser demonio. ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto.

RMDR: me parece perfecto.-dijo.

Rias: bienvenido al sequito Gremory Derek Saunders.-dijo.

RMDR: de nuevo gracias y gracias por salvarme la vida y no dejarme morir. Pero tengo algunas condiciones.-dijo seriamente.

Rias: decirlas.-ordeno.

RMDR: que nadie intente robarme mis poderes, no usaran mis poderes para abusar de los inocentes y si alguno de ustedes me traiciona me iré de aquí. ¿Trato hecho?-pregunto extendiendo la mano para otro apretón.

Rias: trato hecho.-dijo estrechándola.- (parece gane el premio gordo.)-pensó feliz.


	3. CAPITULO 2: PRIMER DÍA EN LA ACADEMIA

**CAPITULO 2: PRIMER DIA EN LA ACADEMIA KUOH Y DEBUT DEL RED RANGER**

Han pasado dos semanas de que Derek llegara a esta nueva dimensión y cabe decir que se estaba empezando a llevarse bien con los demonios del club de ocultismo. Durante ese tiempo empezó a ejercitarse para poder recuperar algo de fuerza aunque aún le dolían un poco las heridas. Por suerte le quitaron los vendajes pero se notaban las cicatrices de su cara. Cuando le preguntaron por qué no quería quitárselas dijo "me las dejare hasta que cumpla con algo". No solo se ejercitó sino también volvió a usar sus poderes de ranger y al revisar el multimorpher se dio cuenta de algo.

**FLASHBACK**

Derek: que extraño.-dijo mirando los símbolos que aparecían en el multimorpher.

Rias: ¿Qué es extraño?-pregunto.

Derek: la mayoría de estos símbolos los conozco pero estos nuevos no los conozco para nada.-respondió.

Kiba: ¿Por qué no los probas?-sugirió.

Derek: tal vez tengan razón, lo probare.-dijo apretó el botón donde el multimorpher se transformó en un brazalete negro con unas barreras en negro y amarillo en su muñeca izquierda y en su mano derecha tenía un mini tren rojo.

Koneko: ¿Cómo funciona eso?-pregunta.

Derek: tal vez así.-dijo apretó un botón, levanto la barrera y puso el trencito en el morpher, al poner una voz dijo "tren listo"-tal vez.-dijo y bajo la barrera, luego fue iluminado en un haz de luz y cuando se apagó apareció un ser con un traje de spandex rojo que en el pecho tenía unas barraras en negro y blanco como una cruz y el número 1 en el pecho izquierdo, guantes y botas blancas donde el morpher sobresalía en la muñeca izquierda, un cinturón con una hebilla plateada, el casco era rojo con visor negro que tenía unos rieles y en la parte superior del casco tenía el número 1.-esto si es nuevo.-dijo mirando el nuevo traje.

Rias: ¿seguro que no lo conocías?-pregunto.

Red ranger: segurísimo.-respondió.

Kiba: ¿Cómo lo llamaras?-pregunto.

Red ranger: creo que lo llamare Red Train Forcé Ranger.-respondió haciendo una pose.

Koneko: ¿en serio?-pregunto.

RTFR: por supuesto.-respondió.

Club: (está loco)-pensaron colectivamente.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Derek: déjame ver si entendí. ¿Queres que valla a esta escuela?-pregunto.

Rias: si.-respondió

Derek: ¿Por qué?-pregunto.

Rias: porque así será mejor para que estas en nuestra academia y no levantes sospechas.-respondió.

Derek: ¿hay alguna forma de evitarlo?-pregunto.

Rias: no.-respondió.

Derek: ok lo hare.-dijo algo resignado.

Rias: tendrás que ponerte el uniforme, luego Akeno te acompañara.-dijo.

Akeno: será un placer acompañar a mi kohai.-dijo de manera amistosa que a Derek le dio algo de miedo.

**UN RATO DESPUES**

Derek caminaba por el campus de la academia junto a Akeno, tenía puesto el uniforme masculino y debajo una remera roja, como dato curioso aún tenía el pelo largo solo que atado en una cola de caballo (nota: como Tommy Oliver).

Akeno: Derek ¿me estas escuchando?-pregunto.

Derek: uuuhhhh sí. Es solo que me quede pensando. ¿Decías algo?-pregunto.

Akeno: dije que esta escuela antes era una escuela solo para chicas, pero hace poco se convirtió en una escuela también para chicos. El 85% de los alumnos son chicas.-explico.

Derek: aaaaahhhh.-dijo entendiendo. Luego de caminar un rato llegaron a las puertas de un aula.

Akeno: bueno, esta es tu primera clase, te veré luego ¿ok?-dijo.

Derek: ok y gracias Akeno.-dijo.

Akeno: de nada, pero cuando estemos en la escuela llámame Akeno sempai y lo mismo a Rias, llámala Rias sempai o bucho.-dijo.

Derek: ok.-dijo, luego Akeno se despidió de él.- (ok podes hacerlo)-se dijo a sí mismo. Toco la puerta y al escuchar un pase entro en el aula.

Profesor: oh vos debes ser el nuevo estudiante. Por favor preséntate.-dijo.

Derek: hola a todos, me llamo Derek Saunders y vengo de California, espero que todos nos llevemos bien.-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Chica 1: ¡es un sueño!

Chica 2: ¡es un extranjero guapo!

Chica 3: ¡es tan guapo como Kiba kun!

Chica 4: es una lástima que este herido. Aunque yo lo cuidaría muy bien.-esos eran los comentarios de las chicas, por otro lado los chicos…

Chico 1: oh no, otro niño bonito y para colmo es extranjero.

Chico 2: seguramente vino a quitarnos nuestro sueño de tener un harem.

Chico 3: ¡los guapos deben morir!

Chico 4: no se preocupen, no creo que atraiga nadie con esas cicatrices en su cara de estúpido.

Chico 5: cualquier cosa le haremos nuevas.

Profesor: ¡silencio todo el mundo!-grito y todos se callaron.-bien Derek san, puede sentarse en ese lugar vacío.-dijo y él se sentó.-bien todos abran el libro en la página 97.-dijo y todos incluido Derek obedecieron.

**DESPUES DE LA CLASE**

Al terminar la clase todos los alumnos guardaron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia Derek donde las chicas les hacían preguntas.

Chica 1: ¿de qué parte de California venís Derek kun?-pregunto.

Derek: de San Francisco y no, no soy gay.-respondió ya hartado por los chistes de su ciudad y la homosexualidad.

Chica 2: ¿Cuáles son tus hobbies?-pregunto.

Derek: practicar artes marciales y tocar instrumentos, principalmente la guitarra eléctrica y el piano.-respondió.

Chica 3: ¿acaso tuviste una banda?-pregunto interesada.

Derek: me temo que no.-respondió.

Chica 4: ¿Cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices?-pregunto.

Derek: un accidente.-respondió.

Chica 5: ¿Tenes novia?-pregunto.

Derek: pues no.-respondió y todas las chicas lo vieron de manera nada santa.

Chica 6: ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar a divertirnos vos y yo?-pregunto lamiéndose los labios.

Chica 7: no yo iré con el.-dijo enojada.

Chica 8: no yo.-dijo y todas empezaron a pelearse. Derek lo tomo una señal para irse de esa guerra. Mientras caminaba por el campus observaba toda la academia con más detalle.

Derek: este lugar es mejor que mi antigua escuela.-dijo. Luego vio como dos estudiantes parecían estar mirando algo por un agujerito en la pared mientras se reían.- (¿pero qué está pasando?)-pensó y se acercó a ellos.- ¿se puede saber que están haciendo?-pregunto pero uno de ellos le tapó la boca.

Estudiante 1: hey guarda silencio.-dijo susurrando.

Derek: silencio ¿de qué están hablando?-pregunto ya liberado.

Estudiante 2: de lo mejor que hayamos visto en esta vida.-dijo.

Derek: ¿Qué es?-pregunto.

Estudiante 2: pues mira por vos mismo.-dijo dejando que vea por el agujerito.

Estudiante 1: pero Motohama.-dijo protestando.

Motohama: no te preocupes Matsuda. No pasara nada.-dijo.

Matsuda: es cierto, dejemos que el inicie en nuestro camino.-dijo.

Motohama: así que no tengas miedo y mira lo mejor del mundo.-dijo. Derek al ver por el agujero los ojos se le puso como platos al ver que eran los vestidores de mujeres y se estaban cambiando.- ¿y qué tal?-pregunto. Pero Derek solo se tiro al piso con las manos en la cara mientras tenía sus momentos de híper respiración. Luego de algunos segundos se desmayó con la lengua afuera y los ojos tenían espirales mientras soltaba gemidos poco audibles.- ¿pero qué le pasa?-pregunto mientras lo picaba con un palo.

Matsuda: que importa olvídate de él y miremos nosotros.-dijo y se pusieron a mirar.-Murayama y sus pechos. ¡Son realmente gigantes!-dijo.

Motohama: 80.70.81.-dijo analizando las medidas.

Matsuda: ¡Katasu que buenas piernas tenes!-dijo.

Motohama: 78-5.65.79.-dijo. Estuvieron un rato más sin darse cuenta de que Derek se despertó y recordar lo que vio solo pudo hacer una cosa.

Derek: ¡esto no es una escuela es el infierno!-grito y se desmayó otra vez pero sus gritos se escucharon en el vestuario mientras las chicas se cambiaban.

Murayama: hay un mirón.-dijo alarmada.

Matsuda: ¡oh no! ¡Nos vieron!-grito alarmado.

Motohama: ¡vámonos antes de que...!-pero sus palabras murieron al ver una docena de chicas con trajes de kendo y shinai en sus manos.

Murayama: otra vez ustedes.-dijo con seriedad.

Katasu: ¿qué hacemos con este?-pregunto sosteniendo a Derek que aún estaba inconsciente.

Murayama: ¿llego a la escuela hoy y ya lo están convirtiendo en un sucio pervertido como ustedes?-pregunto enojada.

Matsuda: no. él se desmayó cuando las vio.-dijo asustado.

Motohama: cierto, lo juramos.-dijo igual.

Katasu: bueno viendo que él no es un pervertido lo dejaremos ir.-dijo dejándolo dormido en el piso.-pero ustedes recibirán su castigo.-dijo preparando su shinai.

Matsuda/Motohama: esperen un momento.-pero fue demasiado tarde y los golpearon.

**UN RATO DESPUÉS**

Derek: no puedo creer que ese par de pervertidos me hallan convencido de ver eso. Si siguen así los encarcelaran.-dijo mientras caminaba por el campus. En eso vio una cara familiar.-eh Kiba hola.-dijo saludándolo.

Kiba: hola Derek kun ¿cómo va tu primer día de escuela?-pregunto.

Derek: bien. Excepto por qué me encontré con un par de pervertidos depravados sexuales que me hicieron ver como las chicas se cambiaban.-dijo.

Kiba: veo que ya conociste al dúo pervertido.-dijo animadamente. Pero unos gritos femeninos llamaron su atención. Eran tres chicas que se acercaron a hacia Kiba.

Chica 1: eh Kiba kun.-dijo.

Chica 2: ¿qué harás después de clases?-pregunto.

Chica 3: ¿podes ir con nosotras al karaoke?-pregunto.

Kiba: perdón pero hoy tengo actividades con el club.-dijo haciendo que las chicas se decepcionen.-lo siento mucho por tomarse las molestias al invitarme. Adiós.-dijo yéndose haciendo que las chicas suspiren.

Derek: parece que tiene un pequeño club de admiradoras.-dijo también yéndose.

**EN LA TARDE**

Luego de un día en la escuela se dirigió al edificio del club de investigación de lo oculto y toco la puerta.

Rias: ¿quién es?-pregunto.

Derek: soy yo Derek.-respondió.

Rias: podes pasar.-dijo y Derek abrió la puerta y la vio que estaba sentada en un escritorio.- sentaste.-dijo y el obedeció.-me han dicho que te encontraste con el dúo pervertido.-dijo.

Derek: pues sí, me mostraron algo y me desmaye.-respondió.

Rias: ¿te desmayaste?-pregunto.

Derek: pues sí. Cuando veo a una mujer con poca ropa o sin ropa o en una pose muy sugestiva entro en un estado de híper respiración y luego me desmayo.-explico.

Rias: bueno solo quería saber.-dijo-veras como nuevo miembro de mi sequito necesitaras un lugar donde vivir.-dijo.

Derek: ¿en serio? .

Rias: por supuesto.-dijo se paró y se acercó a él y le entrego una llave y un mapa.-toma esto y anda a tu nueva casa.-dijo.

Derek: gracias bucho, no sé cómo pagárselo muchas gracias.-dijo y se fue.

Rias: sos interesante Derek Saunders, espero pronto verte en acción.-dijo.

**UN RATO DESPUÉS**

Derek caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con la ayuda del mapa que le dio Rias para encontrar su nueva casa. Se detuvo en un puente peatonal y vio la puesta de sol y pensó en cosas.

Derek: (¿habrá sido buena idea unirme a esos demonios? no es que me queje pero, aun no puedo confiar en ellos por lo que me hizo Hayate. De todas formas debo cuidarme y proteger mis poderes.)-pensó.

Voz: disculpe.-dijo una tierna voz femenina hacia él. Se dio vuelta y vio que la voz era de una chica de aparentemente su edad de largo pelo negro, muy bonita de cara y de cuerpo y ojos violetas que usaba un uniforme de otra escuela.

Derek: si, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-pregunto.

Chica: mi nombre es Yuma Amano tal vez te parezca algo atrevido pero quisiera peguntarte algo.-dijo algo nerviosa.

Derek: no se preocupe pregúnteme lo que quiera.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuma: ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-pregunto.

Derek: ¿perdón que dijo?-pregunto algo estupefacto.

Yuma: te pregunte si queres salir conmigo.-repitió.

Derek: pues…-dijo algo nervioso.

Yuma: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No queres salir conmigo?-pregunto lago triste.

Derek: no es eso.-respondió para que no se entristeciera.

Yuma: ¿es por qué soy fea?-pregunto triste.

Derek: no sos fea, por el contrario, sos linda.-dijo.

Yuma: ¿en serio te parezco linda?-pregunto sonrojada.

Derek: si.-respondió.

Yuma: ¿entonces?-pregunto.

Derek: es que nunca he tenido una cita antes.-respondió.

Yuma: bueno, entonces ambos tendremos nuestra primera cita.-dijo feliz.

Derek: eso me parece bien.-dijo.

Yuma: perfecto, te espero el sábado a las 11 en este puente.-dijo.

Derek: genial.-dijo.

Yuma: oh perdón mi descortesía no se tu nombre.-dijo.

Derek: Derek Saunders de San Francisco a tus servicios hermosa dama.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Yuma: pues es un agrado conocerlo buen señor.-dijo.

Derek: así que ¿nos vemos en el día y a la hora planeada?-pregunto.

Yuma: claro te espero con ansias.-dijo feliz mientras caminaba dando saltitos.

Derek: parece que mi suerte en esta dimensión está cambiando para bien.-dijo con una sonrisa pero…

Voz: cuidado con esa chica.-dijo una voz grave y poderosa.

Derek: ¿de dónde vino eso?-pregunto mirando a todos lados pero al no ver no ver nada.-bah solo son cosas mías.-dijo despreocupado mientras iba a la casa que dio Rias.

**UN RATO DESPUÉS**

Cuando llego Derek se dio cuenta de que por fuera la casa era de dos pisos y era de color blanca. Como cualquier casa japonesa moderna.

Derek: ¿este es el lugar donde voy a vivir? no está mal.-dijo. Entro a la casa, se sacó las zapatillas y camino por la casa, aunque no sea la como la casa de su padrastro donde el vivió desde los 6 años, era un muy lindo lugar. Luego de mirar algo de televisión, decidió hacerse algo de comer, por desgracia no había lasaña que era su comida favorita, pero si había un buen plato de pollo teriyaki con una nota que decía "espero que te guste lo hice yo misma. Disfrútalo. Akeno" con un corazón. Lo comió y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy bueno.-está mucho mejor que el del restaurante japonés que fuimos en el cumpleaños de mama.-dijo. Luego de un rato se tomó una ducha y se metió en la cama con unos boxers y una remera, se tapó.-mañana será un buen día.-dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

**SABADO DIA DE LA CITA**

Derek se quedó esperando a Yuma en el puente donde acordaron, estaba vestido con una campera de cuero negra con líneas rojas, una remera roja, unos jeans azules y unas botas de trabajo morrón claro. Todavía se acordó como le dijo a Rias y los demás de su cita.

**FLASHBACK**

Rias: ¿tenes una cita mañana?-pregunto.

Derek: pues si.-dijo algo apenado.

Kiba: no sabía que eras popular Derek kun.-dijo.

Derek: no lo soy. Es que nunca he tenido una cita antes.-dijo.

Koneko: ¿ni una?-pregunto.

Derek: ni una.-respondió ya que ni siquiera con Kasumi tuvo una cita.

Rias: ¿y no te parece extraño que una chica que aparece de la nada te invite a salir?-pregunto.

Derek: ahora que lo menciona si me parece bastante extraño.-dijo con una mano en el mentón.

Akeno: deberías tener cuidado, no sabemos qué clase de chica es.-dijo.

Derek: no se preocupen, cualquier cosa que pase usare esto.-dijo mostrando su Multimorpher.

Rias: ¿estás seguro?-pregunto.

Derek: totalmente.-dijo con una sonrisa.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Mientras seguía pensando escucho una voz.

Yuma: Derek kun.-dijo llamándolo.

Derek: eh Yuma.-dijo saludándola.

Yuma: ¿esperaste mucho?-pregunto.

Derek: no, llegue hace 5 minutos.-dijo.

Yuma: bueno, empecemos con nuestra cita.-dijo tomándolo del brazo y yéndose por ahí. Primero fueron a una tienda de ropa donde Yuma le hizo probar a Derek distintos conjuntos que por fortuna para el eran rojos. Cuando Yuma se probó algo de ropa el solo le decía que se veía muy bien. Pero con la lencería bueno…solo diré que Yuma tardo un poco en despertarlo. Luego de esa experiencia aterradora (NOTA: sí, claro) se fueron por algo dulce. Derek tomaba un batido y Yuma un helado. Mientras tomaba por accidente Derek miro el escote de Yuma y eso hizo que se atragantara.- ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupada.

Derek: no te preocupes.-dijo pero recordó algo.

**FLASHBACK**

Derek y Kasumi estaban sentados tomado unas gaseosas y Derek accidentalmente le miro el escote a Kasumi y se atraganto.

Kasumi: ¿estás bien?-pregunto.

Derek: si lo estoy. (Si supiera porque me atragante me convertirá en mujer.)-pensó aterrado.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Derek: (debo dejar de pensar en ella, solo me traerá desgracias.)-pensó.

**EN LA TARDE**

Derek y Yuma caminaban en un parque tranquilamente.

Yuma: hoy me divertí mucho.-dijo.

Derek: yo también, no sabía cómo iba a salir pero me alegro de que fuera perfecta.-dijo feliz. En eso Yuma se alejó de Derek para estar cerca de una fuente.

Yuma: nee Derek kun para celebrar nuestra cita ¿me harías un favor?-pregunto.

Derek: claro, si esta en mi poder lo hare, pedirme lo que quieras.-dijo.

Yuma: ¿podrías morirte?-pregunto con una voz diferente, era más madura y malvada.

Derek: uhhh ¿podrías repetirlo una vez más? creo que tengo algo en mi oído.-dijo metiéndose el dedo en la oreja. Ella se acercó a su oído.

Yuma: ¿podrías morirte?-repitió y se alejó un poco. Para la sorpresa de Derek, sus ropas explotaron y su cuerpo se cubrió de una especie de bikini revelador color negro y sus piernas, brazos y hombros también estaban cubiertos, sin embargo su rastro más llamativo eran alas negras en su espalda.

Derek: ¡¿qué carajos?!-dijo teniendo sus momentos de híper respiración.

Mujer alada: lamento tener que hacer esto, sos un chico muy guapo y me hubiera gustado pasar un muy buen rato con vos pero tenes algo muy peligroso para nosotros. Así que…-dijo, extendió su mano y se formó una especie de lanza de luz.-…morite.-dijo lanzándosela, pero Derek la evito saltando a un lado.-Wow, impresionante. No muchos pueden esquivar una lanza de luz. ¡Pero esto no lo esquivaras!-grito, y le lanzo otra donde volvió a esquivarla.

Derek: (no se quien sea o que sea pero me quiere matar y no sé por qué. tengo que mutar.)-pensó. Activo su Multimorpher para seleccionar algo. Apretó la cara y su Multimorpher se transformó en un dispositivo negro con dorado, tres botones rojos y un pequeño disco con el dibujo de unas alas sobre un fondo rojo.-muy bien mujer cuervo exhibicionista. ¿Queres pelear? peleemos.-dijo. El hizo unos movimientos con los brazos-¡ninja storm, ranger form, ha!-grito y lo cubrió una luz roja.- ¡poder del aire!-dijo en la luz. al apagarse la luz, para sorpresa de la mujer alada, donde estaba Derek estaba un ser con un traje de spandex rojo, con las mangas en gris, guantes blancos con protección en rojo, botas rojas con borde negro y dorado, cinturón negro con hebilla dorada, protectores en rojo en los brazos, en el pecho tenía un símbolo de una especie de ave de color blanca dentro de un circulo blanco, una espada en su espalda y el casco era rojo y parecía tener forma de ave con detalles dorados, el visor era negro y la parte de la boca era de color roja y plana. Derek se había convertido en el red ninja strom ranger.- ¡el viento sopla, el cielo ruje, ninja del aire, red ninja storm ranger!-dijo haciendo una pose.

Mujer alada: ¡¿pero qué?! ¡¿Es su sacred gear?!-se preguntó sorprendida.

RNSR: ¡vas a caer! ¡Ataque ninja aéreo!-grito salto y como si estuviera corriendo por el aire ataco a la mujer con unos rápidos puñetazos haciendo que callera al piso.- ¿qué pasa? ¿Es todo lo que podes hacer?-pregunto con burla.

Mujer alada: ¡ni lo pienses!-grito y formo varias lanzas de luz donde se las arrojo, pero el red ranger saco su espada ninja y las destruyo.

RNSR: mi turno.-dijo y saco su vaina de la espalda, la puso en su espada y la transformo en el modo laser blaster donde le disparo dando en el brazo izquierdo y en la pierna derecha haciendo que callera al suelo otra vez.-muy bien, ¿quién sos y por qué queres matarme?-pregunto enojado apuntándole con el láser blaster.

Mujer alada: mi nombre es Raynare y soy un ángel caído. Me encargaron matarte por que llevas algo peligroso.-respondió.

RNSR: ¿peligroso? ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto. Pero sintió un dolor en la espalda haciendo que salieran chispas y pierda el equilibrio. Volteo y vio a un hombre de unos treinta y tantos vestido muy formal y también tenía alas negras.

Hombre: vaya, vaya, vaya Raynare. Te dimos la misión de eliminar al poseedor de un poderoso sacred gear y ni eso podes hacer. Que decepcionante.-dijo.

Raynare: cállate Dohnaseek. Este chico activo un poderoso sacred gear del que no conocía.-dijo haciendo que el red ranger no entendiera nada.

Dohnaseek: bueno de todas formas, deberías irte, yo me encargare de este ser.-ordeno.

Raynare: muy bien.-dijo y se elevó a los cielos.

Dohnaseek: viendo que esa inútil no pudo hacer el trabajo, parece que tendre que matarte yo mismo, no lo tomes personal chico, si queres culpar a alguien, culpa a Dios.-dijo preparando una lanza de y lanzándosela pero el red ranger salto evadiéndola y disparándole con su laser blaster que lo hirió en el hombro izquierdo.

RNSR: si voy a dejar que me asesines estas muy equivocado hombre cuervo.-dijo sacando su espada.- ¡espada ninja de oro!-grito y su espada cambio a un color dorado. Dohnaseek estuvo a punto de atacar cuando un ataque rojo y negro fue contra el haciendo que retrocediera. Ambos miraron hacia donde vino ese ataque y de un círculo mágico color rojo estaba Rias Gremory.

Rias: ¿podrías alejarte de ese chico?-pregunto de lo más tranquila.

Dohnaseek: puta, ¿quién sos?-dijo enojado formando otra lanza de luz y lanzándosela. El red ranger estuvo a punto de ir para desviar la lanza cuando de la nada apareció Koneko desviando la lanza. Él estuvo a punto de atacarlas de nuevo cuando unos rayos amarillos lo derribaron, era Akeno que en una mano tenia algunas descargas de rayos con una sonrisa placentera.-cabello rojo, ya veo. ¿sos del clan Gremory?-dijo.

Rias: mi nombre es Rias Gremory. Hola señor ángel caído.-dijo.

Dohnaseek: no me imagine que esta ciudad estaba bajo el control del clan Gremory.-dijo.- ¿ese es tu siervo?-pregunto apuntándole al red ranger que aún no bajaba la guardia.

Rias: no, pero si es mi aliado. Si te metes con este chico no tendré piedad. Y pienso cumplirlo-dijo eso último en un tono aterrador.

RNSR: (da tanto miedo como Dark Specter)-pensó algo asustado.

Dohnaseek: muy bien. Orare para que no nos veamos de nuevo.-dijo desplegando sus alas negras y voló muy lejos.

RNSR: eso sí que fue muy extraño.-dijo para sí mismo lanzando su espada arriba haciendo que gire y cuando bajo solo se inclinó para que la espada se enfundara en la vaina.- ¿cómo fue que me encontraron?-pregunto luego de sacarse el casco.

Rias: le pedí a mi familiar que te siguiera y parece que te las arreglaste con un ángel caído.-dijo mirando su traje.

Derek: créalo o no me he enfrentado a seres mucho peores que esos: monstruos mitológicos, monstruos dimensionales, monstruos infernales, mutantes, alienígenos entre otras cosas.-dijo.

Akeno: ara. Ara. Si el anterior traje te quedaba muy bien este te queda mejor.-dijo de forma sensual.

Koneko: me gusta más que el otro.-dijo de forma monótona.

Rias: a todo esto ¿cómo cuántos de esos red rangers tenes?-pregunto.

Derek: pues parece que tengo más de 20 red rangers.-respondio.

Rias: ¡¿más de 20?!-dijo sorprendida.

Akeno: ara. Ara. Sí que son bastantes.-dijo con una mano en la boca.

Koneko: wow.-dijo.

Rias: bueno, creo que debo acompañarte a tu casa. No quero que te encuentres con otro de esos ángeles caídos.-dijo.

Derek: Rias sempai, le agradezco mucho que acompañe, pero si vamos a casa debemos hacerlo a mi modo.-dijo.

Rias: a tu modo. ¿Y cómo es?-pregunto.

Derek: oh ya verás.-dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose el casco, se acercó el morpher a la cara.- ¡tsunami cycle!-y de la nada apareció una moto tipo motocross con chasis en forma de rayos de color rojo.-y ¿qué tal? ¿Sensacional no?-dijo con algo de arrogancia.

Rias: ¡impresionante!-dijo.

Akeno: oh es genial.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Koneko: quiero que lleves a dar un vuelta pronto.-dijo mirando la moto con atención.

Derek: ok.-dijo, se subió y la encendió.-súbase Rias sempai.-dijo dándole palmadas a la parte de atrás del asiento.

Rias: ok.-dijo y se subió.-las veré mañana.-dijo y ellas desaparecieron por medio del portal.

Derek: muy bien. ¡Adelante!-grito y la moto salió a toda velocidad haciendo caballito e hizo que Rias gritara.

**UN RATO ****DESPUÉS**

Derek ya en estado normal y Rias con el cabello revuelto por el viaje en moto estaban frente a la casa de Derek.

Rias: quiero que descanses bien. Mañana iré por vos para ir a la academia.-dijo.

Derek: ok y perdón por lo del viaje en moto.-dijo apenado.

Rias: no te preocupes, pero cuidado tal vez me vengue.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara y se fue en un portal.

Derek: no me gusto como sonó eso.-dijo y con eso entro en la casa para poder dormir.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: INFORMACIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 3: INFORMACIÓN**

Los rayos del sol se asomaban en el horizonte donde hacían que dentro de una habitación donde un chico de apariencia occidental se despertaba con exalto.

Derek: ¡nooooo!-grito levantándose de golpe.-uf que pesadilla.-dijo calmado. se levantó y se dio cuenta de que había algo al lado de él cubierto por las sabanas, la removió y vio con sorpresa que era Rias Gremory, pero la sorpresa era que estaba totalmente desnuda.- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito a todo pulmón y cayendo de la cama haciendo que ella se despertara y bostezara.

Rias: ¿ya amaneció?-pregunto tallándose los ojos.

Derek: ¡el horror!-grito mirándole los pechos y teniendo otros de sus momentos.

Rias: buenos días.-dijo pero Derek se desmayó.-creo que no mintió cuando dijo que se desmayó ayer. Oh bueno, tendré que despertarlo.-dijo pero el ya empezaba a despertarse y a hablar.

Derek: ufff, que sueño. Soñé que Rias Gremory estaba en mi cama desnuda.-dijo pero al verla en ese estado…-¡no fue un sueño!-grito otra vez.

Rias: Derek ¿estás bien?-pregunto.

Derek: uy no, uy no, uy no. esta está mal. Esto definitivamente está muy mal.-dijo frenético y dando vueltas por toda la habitación.- (ok Derek, ya te hablaron sobre esto antes. Pensa, no bebiste, ni siquiera bebo, no te drogaron. ¿Cómo carajos llegaste a tener una chica hermosa y desnuda en tu cama?)-pensó asustado. Luego vio como Rias caminaba a un lado del cuarto donde en una silla estaba una pila de ropa que era de ella. Se vistió primero con la parte inferior de su ropa interior.

Rias: discúlpame.-dijo llamando su atención, se dio media vuelta y corrió un poco su cabello.-me ayudas a abrocharlo.-dijo ya que tenía puesto su brazier.

Derek: ¿yo? ¿Es broma verdad?-pregunto aterrado.

Rias: tranquilo no te voy a morder.-dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Derek: por cierto, ¿que estabas haciendo aquí?-pregunto un poco más calmado abrochándoselo.

Rias: pues me sentía sola en casa y pensé en ver a mi nuevo siervo.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Derek: ¿y por qué estabas desnuda en mi cama?-pregunto.

Rias: no puedo dormir si no estoy desnuda.-respondió.

Derek: ¡¿queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡No me digas que…!-grito horrorizado pensando poses de sexo donde él y Rias eran protagonistas.

Rias: no te preocupes. Aun soy virgen.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Derek: ¿en serio? qué alivio.-dijo suspirando.

Rias: creo que deberías tomar una ducha y desayunar. Pronto iremos a la escuela.-dijo.

Derek: oh si.-dijo, tomo algo de ropa y se fue al baño.

Rias: por lo que pude sentir. Está en buena forma, lástima que no lo vi desnudo, pero definitivamente me gane el premio gordo.-dijo para sí misma.

**UN RATO DESPUÉS EN LA ACADEMIA KUOH**

Derek y Rias estaban caminando por el campus de la academia uno al lado del otro. Eso hizo llamar la atención de los estudiantes.

Chico 1: ¿cómo es posible?-se preguntó.

Chico 2: ¿con un tipo como ese?-se preguntó.

Chico 3: lo veo y no lo creo.-dijo.

Chica 1: ven eso Rias one sama esta con el estudiante extranjero.-dijo.

Chica 2: tal vez salen juntos.-dijo.

Chica 3: es una lástima, es tan guapo a pesar de sus cicatrices.-dijo.

Derek: (¿por qué se ponen así? ¿Será porque estoy caminando con la idol de la academia? aunque no es que me esté quejando… ¡¿pero en que carajos estoy pensando?! ¡Debo dejar de pensar en eso!)-pensó.

Rias: luego te enviare un mensajero.-dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos y entrando a la academia.-nos veremos después de la escuela.-dijo alejándose.

Derek: espere Rias sempai.-la llamo pero ya estaba lejos.-ok nos vemos después de la escuela.-dijo y se fue a su clase. Rias seguía caminando hasta que se encontró con una chica de pelo negro y corto y que usaba el uniforme de la escuela y anteojos. Era otra demonio llamada Sona Sitri.

Sona: buenos días Rias.-dijo.

Rias: buenos días Sona.-dijo.

Sona: ¿ese es tu nuevo siervo?-pregunto mirando a Derek que caminaba.

Rias: no, pero es un aliado, ¿qué te parece?-pregunto.

Sona: digo que es muy extraño, no parece tener un poder que conozca.-respondió.

Rias: si, parece que tengo un lindo y tierno siervo.-dijo con una risita.

**DESPUÉS DE CLASES**

Derek: me pregunto a quién enviara de mensajero Rias. No parece que vaya a venir.-dijo poniendo sus cosas en su valija. Luego escucho gritos femeninos de fans. Volteo y vio que Yutto Kiba había entrado.-Yutto ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-pregunto.

Kiba: Rias bucho me envió como mensajero. ¿Me acompañas?-pregunto amablemente.

Derek: ok.-dijo y se paró.

**EN EL CLUB DE INVESTIGACIÓN DE LO OCULTO**

Cuando Derek y Kiba llegaron al club Derek pudo ver con más detalle la habitación y algo le llamo la atención.

Derek: hay una ducha aquí.-dijo con cara de "estoy en el reino del revés". En eso escucho la voz de Akeno.

Akeno: bucho, Derek está aquí.-dijo.

Derek: (¿acaso dijo…?)-pensó.

Rias: gracias Akeno.-dijo.

Derek: ¡¿Rias bucho está detrás de esas cortinas?! ¡Estoy en una casa de locos! yo mejor me voy.-dijo dispuesto a irse pero Koneko lo agarro por la parte de atrás del uniforme para que no escape.

Koneko: eso sí que no.-dijo mientras comía un chocolate.

Rias: ¿ya estamos todos listos?-dijo mientras salía de la ducha con su uniforme puesto y se secaba el pelo con una toalla y se sentaba en su escritorio.-muy bien Derek Saunders queremos darte una formal bienvenida al club de investigación de lo oculto.-dijo.

Derek: ¿por qué el nombre?-pregunto ya sentado y calmado.

Rias: es solo una fachada y esto es nada más que un hobby.-respondió.- ¿te acordas del hombre de aquella vez?-pregunto.

Derek: ¿el hombre cuervo que usaba lanzas de luz? si.-respondió.

Rias: ese era un ángel caído.-respondió.

Derek: ¿es broma?-pregunto.

Rias: te aseguro que no lo es. Bueno directo al punto, si bien eran la mano derecha de dios, algunos ángeles tenían ideas impuras y por eso fueron expulsados del cielo. Ellos tomaron el control de los humanos y tratan de destruirnos a nosotros. Desde la antigüedad, desde el cielo hasta el mundo humano, hasta el infierno. Además hay ángeles enviados por dios para eliminarnos.-explico.

Derek: resumiendo. Los demonios son atacados por todos lados.-dijo.

Rias: bingo.-dijo.

Derek: solo una cosa. Esa ángel caído exhibicionista me dijo que quería matarme porque tenía algo llamado sacred gear o algo así.-dijo.

Akeno: el sacred gear es un poder único dado a algunos humanos. Se cree que muchas personas notables del mundo tenían esos poderes.-dijo.

Rias: algunos tienen la habilidad de eliminar a ángeles o demonios.-agrego.-Derek, levanta tu mano izquierda.-ordeno.

Derek: ¿así?-pregunto obedeciendo.

Rias: sí. Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos y pienses en el ser más poderoso que conozcas.-dijo.

Derek: ok.-cerro los ojos y se imaginó a al ser más poderoso que según él era Zordon de Eltar. Pero nada paso.-creo que no puedo activarlo.-dijo con algo de pena.

Rias: bueno, Encontraremos la solución luego.-dijo.

**UN RATO DESPUÉS**

Derek: déjame ver si entendí ¿quieres que entregue estos volantes a personas que son clientes nuestros para poder invocarnos?-dijo.

Rias: correcto, como sos un principiante deberás aprender de nosotros.-respondió mientras el ponía los volantes en una bolsa.-si te esforzas con esto podrás en un futuro tener tu propio siervo.-dijo.

Derek: ¿dijiste que podre tener mi propio siervo?-pregunto.

Rias: cierto.-respondió.

Derek: ¿y puedo pedirle lo que sea?-pregunto.

Rias: si.-respondió. En eso Derek pensó transformado en red ranger junto con otros con trajes de distintos colores o el en un escenario con una guitarra eléctrica en las manos y otras personas en varios instrumentos mientras daban un recital de rock.

Derek: muy bien, no le fallare bucho.-dijo.

**AFUERA**

Derek: ¿que…es…eso?-pregunto con los ojos como platos y señalando con el dedo.

Rias: es una bicicleta duhhh.-dijo con sarcasmo.

Derek: ya sé que es una bicicleta. Pero la pregunto es ¿por qué me das eso?-pregunto.

Rias: como mi nuevo siervo no puedo permitir que camines para entregar esos volantes.-dijo.

Derek: no.-dijo.

Rias: ¿no? ¿No qué?-pregunto.

Derek: no usare esa bicicleta horrible.-respondió.

Rias: ¿entonces como harás esa tarea?-pregunto.

Derek: oh ya verás.-dijo y activo su multimorpher y se transformó en un teléfono dorado con detalles de un león, lo abrió y activo su poder.- ¡acceso ha!-fue envuelto con una luz roja.- ¡invocar espíritus de la tierra!-grito. apareció un ser vestido un traje de spandex rojo con botas rojas con borde dorado, guantes blancos con borde dorado, una banda dorada y negra iba desde el pecho hasta el costado derecho, el cinturón era dorado con la hebilla dorada con una decoración de un animal rugiendo, en la parte izquierda del cinturón tenía una daga, en el pectoral izquierdo había un símbolo dorado de un león y el casco era rojo con forma de un león, el viso era rojo con algunos colmillos y la parte de la boca era plateada y plana. Se había transformado en el Red Wild Force Ranger.- ¡león ardiente, Red Wild Force Ranger!-grito sacando unas garras unidas a sus guantes y haciendo una pose.

Rias: ¿una nueva forma? Me impresionas Derek.-dijo.

RWFR: gracias.-dijo.

Rias: ¿pero cómo te ayudara eso en repartir los volantes?-dijo.

RWFR: ohh ya verás.-dijo. Se llevó la mano a un lado del casco y dijo…-savage cycle.-y una moto tipo motocross roja con formas de león en color rojo apareció junto a él, se subió.- ¿Qué le parece eso?-dijo de forma arrogante.

Rias: de algún modo sabía que harías eso. Pero no importa, entrega los volantes y podes volver a casa.-dijo.

RWFR: a la orden bucho.-dijo y se fue a toda velocidad.


End file.
